Software Engineer
Computer Software Engineer Computer software engineers design, develop, and test the set of programs that tell a computer what to do. Computer software engineers use their knowledge of computer science, engineering, and mathematics to create a wide range of different types of software. Computer programmers and software engineers need strong programming skills. However, engineers also need a more thorough knowledge of computer hardware and the science behind the systems. There are two general types of software engineer: those who work in applications engineering, and those who work in a systems engineering. Application engineers design and create application programs, which includes everything from programs that allow users to carry out basic tasks, such as web browsers, to operating systems. Operating systems, such as Linux or Windows, dictate the way the hardware components of a computer system (for example: disk drives, video cards, sound cards, hard drives, and printers) work together. They also allow users to easily use the programs of their choice, because software engineers understand the internal workings of a computer’s hardware. Computer engineers work in computer systems. They work on a larger scale. These engineers need to understand how every part of the organization works, what each part needs the system to do, and what hardware they need to make this happen. -Earnings Earnings for software engineers depend on their level of education, their experience, and their company. Those who are new to the company often start out earning between $35,000 and $60,000 a year. But with your have more experience, they can earn between $60,000 and $150,000 a year. If you are a senior management position, such as president or chief executive officer (CEO), you can earn more than $150,000 a year. -Education High school students interested in a career in computer software engineering should receive good grades in math, English, science, and computer courses. You should also try to get experience using and working with as many computer systems, programming languages. A bachelor’s degree in computer software engineering, or a related subject like computer science, is usually the minimum requirement for this career. Some computer science programs offer an optional software engineering component. -Working Conditions Software engineers work mostly in an office or a lab. Their workplaces are generally clean and comfortable. A software engineer’s time is spent sitting at a desk, in front of a computer for a very long time. Although this is not good for your eyes and body, people in this career usually work 5 days a week. However, sometimes they work in extra hours at night and on weekends as project deadlines approach, or when there is an emergency. -Quiz Q1. What does computer software engineer do? A1: They design, develop, and test the set of programs that tell a computer what to do. Q2. What are the two types of software engineer? A2: Application engineers and computer engineers. Q3. What does an application engineers do? A3: They design and create application programs. Q4. What does an computer engineers do? A4: They make computers faster, smaller, cheaper, and smarter. 5. Which one is operating systems? (A) ios (B) laptop © Lunix (D) OpenGL A5: A 6. Where did they work? A6: They work in an office or sometimes at home. 7. Which one is a hardware that in computer? (A) GPU (B) FMC © APU A7: A Please don't feel free to ask me if you have any questions...